Chaotic Player
Chaotic Players or Chaotics are a group of humans that travel to Perim via Chaotic and its transport system. Chaotic Players The Chaotic card game attracts many players across many countries and ages from Earth. The game can be played online, using devices called scanners that scans the code of the cards into an online game match. Players lucky enough to win enough online battles will earn a code to Chaotic. The code to Chaotic only lasts for 24 hours until it expires. Players need only to access the code into their scanners and soon enough they will find a copy of their mind will be transported to Chaotic. Relations with Creatures In the TV show Chaotic Players have mixed relations with Creatures depending on their personal interactions. Most Creatures have an inherent disdain for humans and attack them on sight. Not out of fear, as a Creature can easily overpower a human, but out of suspicion and annoyance as Chaotic Players often intrude unwelcome into their affairs and territories. A few Creatures have befriended several Chaotic Players and gained an understanding of their Chaotic games. Many Creatures have taken offence that those from Chaotic treat their world as a game believing PLayers to be aloof on their affairs. To them Perim is their home and it is a place where everyday is a struggle to survive. Despite many Creatures inherently do not trust humans, trade and deals between players and Creatures exist. Chaotic Players are a source of information on the greater happenings in Perim, thanks mostly due the Transport System of Chaotic. In addition the discoveries found by humans both in the BattleDromes and in the wilds of Perim are usually funneled to the Creatures in exchange for scans of exotic mugics or battlegear. After the Second M'arrillian Invasion, Chaotic Players began to engage more openly with the Tribes, such as the Perithon to celebrate the Tribal Alliance's victory. Even after the Tribal Alliance dissolved, the Chaotic Players once again gathered alongside the other Tribes of Perim to honor Tangath Toborn. OverWorld Tribe OverWorlders appear to be more tolerant towards humans. Humans are even allowed to stroll in Kiru City in broad daylight and enter their public institutions without much of a fuss. However players often are treated with suspicion when they are snooping in areas that are in conflict or of interest. Relations with the Chaotic Players briefly took a turn for the worse, when a group of players began destroying OverWorld locations to monopolize the scans; however, the situation was resolved and the culprits apprehended by the CodeMasters. UnderWorld Tribe UnderWorlders have mixed reactions toward humans. Some have been known to see them as food. And a few others find them to be too bony for a meal. More or less Chaotic Players are allowed to roam free in the capital unmolested. Mipedian Tribe Mipedians overall have a decent relationship with Chaotic Players. Though a few Royals have been known to exploit Players for their gain. Danian Tribe The Danians are known to forbid humans from entering their domain and regard them as pests. Though the security established has done very little to discourage many Danian Players from exploring Mount Pillar and go on scan quests. Though a few rare Danian individuals have Chaotic Players as friends. After the Second M'arrillian Invasion, the Danians have taken an interest in turning humans into Infected. M'arrillian Tribe The M'arrillian Tribe after the long absence from Perim were mostly focused on establishing watery footholds. Perhaps due to the number of appearances by these new strange Creatures that attempted to scan them, the M'arrillians began to become curious about the Chaotic Players. Milla'iin having captured a Chaotic Player learned of Chaotic and its BattleDromes. Unlike other Creatures the M'arrillian saw the simulated matches as a resource that could be exploited. Seeking to study the battle tactics and abilities of various Creatures in Perim Milla'iin contracted the Player to battle certain Creatures in exchange for Creature scans of brainwashed slaves. The Chieftain then would feed off the memories from the Player and gain insight on how to defeat them. While the M'arrillians did not outright attack humans, they were not above enslaving them if they saw the opportunity. In addition Chaotic Players like the other tribes feared the Deep Worlders. Fear of them worsen when Players that attempted to explore Psikoom City behind the Doors of the Deepmines were never heard from again. After the Second M'arrillian Invasion began to peak into all out war the CodeMasters recalled all players for their safety. Trivia * The Creatures of Perim refers humans mostly as Chaotic Players as their race. Category:Chaotic